


Bring You Back To Me

by sweetbabydean



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 03:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18562852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetbabydean/pseuds/sweetbabydean
Summary: Everything is gone.Clint wants it all back.





	Bring You Back To Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god, hi, sorry
> 
> this is like... an au of an au!
> 
> if you're familiar with my po3 marvel series, this is like an extension of that? but sort of au ish because in the regular series, cassie is very much in love with bucky (and steve). sooo. like... uhm. by trade, i love hawkeye. i'm a slut for all the avengers. and clint's new endgame hair cut turns me on. so this is really just me being selfishly indulgent in my desire. but more angst and porn. lol.

Clint stares at the picture in his hands long and hard, hardened expression etched onto his face. He hasn't brought himself to look at it since The Decimation and even now, he regrets picking it up. There's him, smiling eyes and signature smirk, arms around his wife as he hugs her from behind, both of them looking forward. Clint knows that neither one of them were looking at the camera, too busy having eyes fixated on the person taking it. 

She might not be in the photo, but Clint remembers her face like this moment happened yesterday and not months ago. Clint remembers the way she looked standing in the middle of his kitchen, wearing nothing but his shirt, socks, and the marks he and Laura left on her from the night before. She'd had the camera in her hand, wiggling it playfully, lip caught between her teeth as she snapped away. They'd wanted to take a photo with her in it, just the three of them --both his favorite girls. She'd resisted and it'd stung. Like whatever they'd been doing for the past few months, what they had done the night before, was just fun and games.

Clint doesn't shed tears until he picks up the next one; it's the only photo of her that he has. Cassie's giggling, hair a mess and glowing still, perched on his lap like she belonged there. Laura had taken this one, snapped away quickly so that when Cassie left, they'd have something to remember her by. He wishes that they'd taken the time to tell her how much she meant to them, how incomplete he and Laura's relationship felt without her. They didn't though, and she left probably thinking that she was just a one night proposition, too much alcohol and tension, warm body to fill the excitement card in their regular routine. 

Laura told him to fix it, bring back their girl and fix it, but he never got the chance. The next time he sees Cassie, or any of his other teammates, Thanos destroys everything with a brutal snap of those big, ugly, purple fingers. Clint's entire world gets swallowed up in smoke.

Laura, the kids, Cassie, and the rest of his team. Gone, just like that. All that's left of Clint is shattered and broken. His family is gone. His friends are gone. There's nothing left but ruin, the earth is nothing but a shell waiting for him to either drop dead or save it, and honestly, he's not really up to the idea of rescuing this shithole all alone. 

So Clint shoves the photos back where they belong, box under the bed, sealed tight from intruders. He suits up and heads into the dark of the night, mind reeling and thinks about tonight's target. He might not be up for saving the world, but he does have a penchant for revenge.


End file.
